


Close Calls Aren't Fun

by fadedlullabyes, Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Clint doesn't like being left out of the loop, Fingerfucking, Hospital room smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve goes down on the battle field, Clint-his bonded mate- is kept out of the loop. Clint takes it into his own hands to find out how badly his mate is injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Calls Aren't Fun

**Author's Note:**

> When Faded wants smuts, I'm happy to comply, especially if it involves Clint. This wasn't originally going to be ABO but she decided she wanted it, so in it went. I really love how it came out in the end. This is unbetaed once again. I really should find someone, but I have no clue where to look for one. >.>

Clint manouvered himself easily through the air ducts. It was a bit cramped and very dusty- hadn’t anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D ever heard of cleaning?- but he’d been through worse for less. He turned down a right hand duct branching off, heading intently for medical. The early morning battle that had interrupted some much needed sleep on Clint’s part after his last mission hadn’t gone was well as it should have. In fact, it had gone quite badly.

He’d been three blocks over when Steve had gone down. Coulson had called in the quinjet to get him transported to HQ, had seen it all go down, and Clint hadn’t even been there to protect him. He wanted to beat his head against the wall for being so stupid, but there hadn’t been anything he could have done. He’d been helping Tony get out the few civilians that had been left. But he still blamed himself.

Coulson wouldn’t tell him what had happened and the com signal had been cut just after Coulson had called the jet in. Clint was in the dark about the well being of someone he loved. That didn’t jive with him.

It didn’t take him long to make it to medical. He knew the interior of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ like the back of his hand even though he’d never actually traveled through the air ducts before. Clint liked to know his escape routes, as small as they might be. He’d learned the hard way long ago that he needed to learn the ins and outs of a building before he entered it.

Not ten minutes after he’d enter the air ducts, he dropped down into Steve’s room, dust clinging to his tac suit and his hair. He coughed slightly and patted himself down before looking up at Steve with a wide grin that quickly wilted into a worried frown.

“What happened?” Clint demanded, a slight Alpha tone creeping into his voice as he marched across the room. Bright blue eyes took in the bandages wrapped around Steve’s middle and chest. They were stained red with blood and machines beeped loudly around them. He was going to murder Coulson. Better yet, he’d have Tony cut him off.

“No, hi first?” Steve asked blinking. He closed the book he had been reading and placed it on the side table. He had an IV hooked up for good measure since he’d been in critical condition earlier.

But he didn’t know what to say to Clint. He couldn’t explain how he had taken a post through this stomach to his lover. It wasn’t worth the ass chewing he would more than likely get if he were to inform Clint of how he let himself be distracted during battle.

The glare Clint sent him told Steve enough.

“I allowed myself to get distracted for a moment.” Steve finally admitted. Clint had worked under Coulson and therefore had perfected his ‘I know you did something’ glare.

“Hi,” Clint replied with a chuckle and a shake of his head as he leaned over to run his fingers gently down Steve’s middle, assessing the damage for himself. He’d know it was bad if Coulson was calling in a jet, but he’d had no idea it was this bad. He was going to have to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.s files and put himself down as Steve’s significant other so they would be required to contact him in this situation. Even if they were a bonded pair, S.H.I.E.L.D. was very strict about who was informed of what in these situations.

Clint took a moment longer to run his fingers across Steve’s chest, wanting to pull the bandages off so he could see for himself, and then he settled himself down on the bed beside Steve. Clint reached up to run his fingers through Steve’s hair, giving it a soft tug when Steve didn’t meet his eyes.

“What really happened?” Clint’s tone was demanding, generally soft eyes hard as they searched Steve’s. He wasn’t going to take an excuse as an answer and Clint wanted that clear. His hand tightened in Steve’s hair, a warning and a reassurance. Steve knew Clint wasn’t going to hurt him, but he also knew Clint liked having the whole truth.

The tug at Steve’s hair had him answering. He knew better than to antagonize Clint when he was like this.

“There was a pole heading towards Natasha and I caught it...with my stomach.” Steve grimaced as he remembered the pain that came from taking the metal through his midsection. He had stood and protected Natasha until back up had arrived; finally able to pass out.

Clint sucked in a sharp breath and his hand tightened before he let go of Steve’s hair to cup his cheek. He leaned forward with one hand pressed against Steve’s midsection, right above the bandages and careful not to put pressure on the wound. Clint bumped his nose against Steve’s in greeting as he let his forehead rest against his. His fingers tightened against Steve’s cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut, picturing the moment against his will. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

“I should have been there,” he whispered into the space between them; his tone fierce and protecting. “I always have your back. I should have stayed.”

“You had other obligations, Clint. Those civilians were more important than I was.” Steve said softly, his breath fanning out over Clint’s lips.

Steve leaned into Clint’s fingers against his cheek and closed his eyes. He felt better now that Clint was here even though he wasn’t allowed visitors. He liked the feel of Clint’s body against his own, the pressure helped keep Steve grounded.

Clint growled and he slid his hand back into Steve’s hair, fingers tight enough to draw a small gasp from Steve. “Nothing is more important than you.” His voice was fierce and he opened and closed his mouth on the words that stuck in his throat before he gave up on it. He knew he’d just been doing his job- the right thing- but nothing was more important to him than Steve. Even when it should be theoretically.

Instead of fighting for more words, Clint leaned in and kissed Steve fiercely, tongue sliding past loose lips to stroke across his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

Steve didn’t even think as he opened mouth for Clint. He knew his lover well enough to know Clint was past words right now and he indulged his lover. His own hand slid to Clint’s neck and danced along the skin found there. It was a comfort to both Clint and Steve in this moment. He knew Clint would always put Steve first if he had to the chance and while he enjoyed that; Steve still wanted Clint to do the right thing.

“I’m sorry.” Steve whispered after the kiss broke.

“Shhh,” Clint murmured as he shook his head. The movement knocked his nose against Steve’s. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. You did what you had to do, and I respect that, even if I hate that you were injured in the process. It’s who you are, Steve. I don’t want to change that about you.” Clint carded his fingers through Steve’s hair, tracing the curve of his skull down to the back of his neck. He shifted closer so he was partially pressed against Steve’s front. He didn’t dare crawl in his lap. He didn’t want to aggravate the injury anymore than he needed to, but he wanted to feel Steve against him, make sure he was alive.

“How do you feel?” Clint asked as he stroked his fingers across Steve’s neck.

“Better now. The serum’s doing it’s job so everything’s healing. I tried to sleep, but couldn’t. I had Phil sneak me a book in.” Steve said with a smile. “I took a peek under the bandages and the wound seems like it just needs to knit together.”

“Mmm, do you think you’re up for some sexy times?” Clint chuckled, loving the put off look Steve always made when he referred to sex as sexy times. He smoothed one hand down Steve’s arm and dug through his pocket with the other. He came back with two condoms. If Clint was anything, he was always prepared.

“What do you say?” He whispered against Steve’s neck, scraping teeth against sensitive skin just to feel Steve shiver against him.  

Steve felt his skin prickle. His neck was the most sensitive part of his body no matter how many times Clint brushed his lips over it. He figured it was because of the time he’d spent in the ice.

"Hmmm, I might be convinced," Steve whispered with hooded eyes. He allowed his scent to flare up and hit Clints nose.

Clint sucked in a deep breath and let Steve’s scent fill his nose, stirring his body to life. He growled- soft and low- against Steve’s ear and shifted his body closer. He sucked Steve’s earlobe into his mouth, nipping and letting his tongue soothe the ache his teeth left behind. Nimble fingers found their way down Steve’s body and worked under the loose pants Steve was wearing.

“I’m pretty good at convincing,” Clint hummed as he trailed his fingers across the band of Steve’s underwear, letting an Alpha growl seep into his voice.

“Are you?” Steve said playfully. His voice was wispy and eyes dilated from the scent Clint was giving off.

He shivered when he felt soft lips trail over his mating mark, sending a pleasurable jolt down his body and causing his cock to twitch. Clint never failed to play dirty to bring Steve to his knees. Of course, he gave back in kind so he really brought it upon himself most of the time.

“You of all people,” Clint drawled against Steve’s skin as he dragged his tongue across the mark on Steve’s neck, “Should know how convincing I can be.” Clint slid his hand down to cup Steve’s half hard erection through his boxers. He massaged at sensitive skin and chuckled at the small noise Steve made in response. He bit at Steve’s mating mark. It was one of the most sensitive places on his mate’s body and Clint had no qualms about using it his complete advantage.

"It might...oh God...have slipped my mind." Steve gasped when long fingers slipped through the hole in his boxers and circled his cock. He was slowly losing this battle with Clint.

“I’ll just have to remind you then,” Clint told Steve as he worked his fingers into his boxers and palmed the heavy heat of Steve’s erection. “Seems like part of you remembers.” He licked a stripe from Steve’s mating mark to his ear and then nipped his way around to Steve’s chin and lips. Clint kissed Steve hard, his body responding as the room steadily filled with pheromones. Steve’s scent always drove Clint to distraction, but he was even more driven knowing he’d almost lost the man he loved.

“Hmm, I’ve been told the body never forgets.” Steve hummed. He turned his head and his lips were able to ghost over Clint’s ear.

He loved these teasing moments between them before his nature took over and he was nothing more than a pile of goo. Steve ran his hand down Clint’s side and could feel his lithe muscles twitch under his touch. He loved the effect he had on his lover, his Alpha. When the day was done and over with, it was Clint who took care of Steve.

Clint wiggled his way between Steve’s legs. His own instincts rising to the surface as he nuzzled at Steve’s neck and shoulders, marking Steve as his and his alone. The sheet fell to the floor as Clint slid his hands up Steve’s sides. He made sure not to press hard at the bandage around his middle. Clint had no desire to hurt his mate but Steve was wiggling against him, making it difficult to move without brushing against his wound.

“Steve,” Clint growled against his cheek. Steve’s legs were steadily climbing Clint’s sides as small pants and whines fell from his lips. “You have to be still. This bed isn’t as big as ours. Don’t wanna hurt you.” Clint tugged at Steve’s pants until he could pull them off and toss them somewhere to the side of the room.

“I can’t help it, love.” Steve whispered heavily against Clint’s collarbone. The weight of Clint’s body against his own had him antsy with pleasure and desire. He could never hold still when his lover was above him like this and with the smaller bed, it was harder to just lay still.

“I know, babe, I know,” Clint whispered as he gave Steve’s hips a reassuring squeeze. “Try for just a second. I’ll take care of you. I promise.” Clint kissed his way across Steve’s collarbone as he played his fingers over the curve of Steve’s ass and down to his slick entrance. It never took much to get Steve going and Clint loved it.

He dragged his fingers through Steve’s slick for a moment, breathing in his scent, before he slid two fingers easily inside his lover. His cock throbbed in the confines of his pants. Steve was wet and hot as muscles squeezed around his fingers. Clint moaned and nipped at Steve’s nipple.  

“You need to get naked.” Steve needed to feel Clint’s hot skin against his own. It was a need that ran deep to his bones as he fiddled with the zippers and buttons.

Clint growled and fiddled with his top until he huffed in annoyance. There really was no need for one top to have so many zippers and buttons. It was nearly impossible to get the damn thing off. With an agitated sound, he grabbed the bottom of the shirt on each side of the main zipper and ripped it up the side. The zipper came apart with a squeal of metal and Clint shrugged out of it.

Steve couldn’t wait for Clint to shimmy his pants down. He used his strength to rip the pants in the same manner Clint had ripped his shirt and pushed the material down over lean hips. Clint’s cock sprung free, hot and heavy against his thigh. The length was silky as it slid against Steve’s heated flesh and leaked precum.

“Need you,” Steve said again breathlessly.  

“God, babe,” Clint breathed out as he stared down at the remains of his pants. He honestly could care less about the damned suit, but it never failed to turn him on when his omega used his strength like that. He cock jerked against Steve’s thigh as Clint ripped open the condom and slid it on with practiced ease. Condom use wasn’t common between mated pairs but there was always a chance of pregnancy, and they had both agreed that the lives they led wasn’t the kind of place they wanted to raise a kid.

Wrapping fingers around one of Steve’s ankles, Clint lifted his leg in the air and pressed the head against Steve’s slick entrance. He slid in easily. Steve was never lacking in the wetness department and they were both ever grateful for that. Clint bottomed out, warm muscles clenching around him, and he dropped his head against Steve’s shoulder with a shuddering groan. By now the whole of medical could probably smell what they were doing, but Clint couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had his mate in his arms, alive, safe and moaning under him.

Steve let a low moan leave his lips as he felt Clint in him. He enjoyed the way Clint fit inside him and loved to stay still. There were nights he just allowed his Alpha to sleep with his cock in him because in a way it comforted Steve and it helped him sleep longer than four hours.

Turning his head, Steve was able to capture Clint’s lip in a deep and needy kiss. Desire was running deep in his veins and through his body, urging him to make Clint move.

Clint groaned into the kiss and his fingers tightened around Steve’s ankle as he slowly started to move. He pressed Steve’s leg closer to his chest, praying that the position wasn’t hurting his mate, but also trusting that Steve would tell Clint if he was. He nipped at Steve’s lip as he set a steady rhythm. Even though the condom, Steve felt amazing.

The way Clint moved inside Steve was slow, like he was savoring how Steve felt around him and if this were the last time they made love; which in their line of work could happen eventually. There was some pain in his stomach, but it wasn’t really that bad, the pleasure from Clint was enough to drown out the slight pain.

Steve couldn’t hold back the small mewls. He didn’t want to be heard but he couldn’t just keep his mouth shut. His hands moved down to Clint’s lower back and squeezed the lithe muscles under his fingers.

Clint nuzzled into Steve’s neck so he could breathe in his scent. It would never matter how many times they did this, Clint would always love how Steve smelled in these moments. Clint had it memorized but he would never pass up a chance to bury his face in Steve’s neck and breathe him in.

“I’m not gonna last, babe,” Clint husked asked Steve’s skin, hips losing the steady rhythm he’d started with.

“I don’t think I will either.” Steve admitted with a grunt. He bit at Clint’s collarbone, needing something to latch onto when he felt his Alpha’s cock beginning to knot him. Steve was high on pleasure and the way Clint’s cock pressed against his prostate was divine. The fat head of his cock was pressing against every part of his nerves it could.

“Clint...” He moaned sweetly. “Knot me.”

Clint hissed in pain as teeth scored his skin and his hips stuttered for a moment before he bent Steve in half with a growl. He twisted his fingers in the sheets beside Steve’s head as he started thrusting in earnest, reaching for the climax he could feeling building inside him.

“Yeah,” Clint groaned as his lips brushed against Steve’s. “I can do that.” He couldn't keep a cocky grin from spreading across his face when Steve gasped as Clint pounded against his prostate.

“Please,” Steve whined keenly. He felt the familiar burn pool in his stomach as Clint continued to push into him.

The sliding of Clint’s skin against his own had Steve’s climax building faster than he thought. He tried to warn his Alpha that it was coming, but all he was able to get out was a mangled form of Clint’s name. His seed painted their stomachs as Steve’s fingers dug into Clint’s flesh.

Clint moaned as muscles clenched tight around him and the warmth of Steve’s released splattered across his stomach. His fingers tightened in the sheet and he thrust hard, once, twice and then he was coming, knot stretching Steve even tighter around his cock.

He collapsed on top of Steve before he had enough sense to roll them as best he could so he wasn’t pressing against Steve’s injury. Clint buried his face against his Omega’s shoulder as he traced his hands up and down Steve’s back and then started stroking them through Steve’s hair. It would be a while before his body would finally let them part and Clint had always been quite the cuddler.

“I’m happy you’re okay, sweetheart,” Clint murmured as he pressed his forehead against Steve’s, eyes shut against the light of the room.

“I was scared for a few minutes. I was blacking out.” Steve whispered as he reached down and tangled their fingers as best they could.

“I thought of all the things we haven’t done yet and Clint, I want a family.” Steve’s voice wasn’t steady as he clenched his eyes shut. “It’s not something that suddenly popped up because of today. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile now.”

Clint’s arm tightened around Steve and he pressed his face harder against his Omega’s skin. He knew Steve wanted kids, had known since before they mated, and they’d talked about it some. Enough to decide right then wasn’t the proper time, but Clint was still weary. It wasn’t that he didn’t want kids, though he had never thought about it before he’d met Steve. He would love to see a tiny Steve running around their level of the tower. The problem was in their jobs.

Clint knew there was no way S.H.I.E.L.D. would let him leave and there was even less chance that they would take a pregnant Captain America well. Hell, the news of their mating hadn’t been well received, but this was more than just them. This was a new life they were talking about and Clint didn’t want to risk his child around an organization like S.H.I.E.L.D. He knew what they were capable of better than anyone. And the thought of them using the child of two superheros to their advantage terrified and enraged him.

“Steve,” he whispered against warm skin. He didn’t want to say no. He wanted to give Steve that dream, but he was scared of what could happen.

“It’s okay, Clint. I know your concerns.” Steve said softly. He squeezed Clint’s hand gently in comfort.

He would never ask the impossible from Clint and felt bad for even bringing this subject up to Clint. Steve would more than likely drop it after this and not say another word. When he wanted to be, Steve could be tight lipped about his desires. It had taken Clint weeks to even get him to admit he wanted sex.

“Sweetheart, no,” Clint said firmly, pulling back so he could look Steve in the eyes. He reached up and framed Steve face with his hands so he couldn’t look away. “It’s not like that.” Clint rubbed his thumbs across Steve’s cheeks and leaned in to press quick and hard kisses against Steve’s lips.

“We’ll talk to Fury. We both know he isn’t gonna let me quit but I’ll be damned if they ever get a hold of my kid.” Clint’s tone was harsh and he bared his teeth at the thought of S.H.E.I.L.D. messing with his child. “It’s not a no. It’s a not right this second. In the hospital bed.”

“Only if you’re sure.” Steve’s breath fanned over Clint’s lips. “I don’t want to pressure you, love.”

The last thing Steve wanted to do was make Clint feel trapped. They’d had their hang ups and gotten past them. In their own rights, both men were just as fucked as the other was. Steve was more protected in this day and age as an Omega.

Clint knew when he started to pursue Steve what had happened back in boot camp before he was injected with the serum. It was in his file, in black and white. All the Avengers had read it and Steve never said a word on it. He didn’t want them to hear it from his lips when they had the whole story.

But Clint had been another matter. He had pestered Steve over and over again until he finally blew up and re-lived that horrible night. Steve had never wanted to think about it again and he did the one thing he had promised himself to never do, he had cried over it.

“You’ve never pressured me, babe,” Clint reassured Steve as he stroked his hands through Steve’s hair.”If we’re going to do this, I think we need to talk with the team. See how safe Tony can make the tower. And keep it as out of the media as we can. I’m sure Doom would enjoy getting his hands on you if you were pregnant. I want you and our child as protected as we can get you.”

“Okay, that’s agreeable.” Steve murmured sleepily. He nuzzled Clint’s throat as his breath began to even out. He couldn’t sleep without Clint, the press of the Alpha’s skin against his own was enough to lull him into a dreamless sleep where he wasn’t plagued by his past.

“Love you, Clint.” He whispered.

“I love you, too sweetheart,” Clint whispered in return. He could hear shuffling outside the door and smiled when Coulson and Tony’s raised voices reached his ears. He would have to remember to thank the bonded pair some how. Later.


End file.
